


Nostalgic Proposal

by apollosam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollosam/pseuds/apollosam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has it all planned out…well kind of. He’s going to ask Sam to marry him; he’s going to have the biggest chick flick moment of them all. All Dean has to do is keep quiet and lie his ass off. That’s not so hard now is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgic Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [youseemtroubled](http://youseemtroubled.tumblr.com).

Dean has it all planned out…well kind of. He’s going to ask Sam to marry him; he’s going to have the biggest chick flick moment of them all. All Dean has to do is keep quiet and lie his ass off. That’s not so hard now is it?

 

_Boy was he wrong._

~*~

“Uh Dean, why are we here? Kinda expensive for us, don’t you think?” Sam asks when Dean pulls the Impala to a stop in front of a five-star hotel.

“I’ve saved up some money and thought we could take a load off,” Dean answers with a shrug.

“But isn’t this a little _much_?” Sam protests.

Dean taps his fingers rhythmically against the steering wheel. “You know what? Shut up and grab the bags while I check us in.” He smirks at Sam’s mumbled, “you are ridiculous” as he gets out of the car.

~

“You’re David Powers?” The lady at the front desk questions him.

“Of course sweetheart,” Dean flirts, plastering on a fake smile. “and you must be Hilary Duff’s sister.”

The lady blushes at the compliment and fumbles with the keys to his room. “Oh n-no I’m not, but uh, do enjoy your stay.” She hands Dean the keys and a business card. “If you…have any questions, please call me- I mean the front desk.”

“I’ll be sure to do that. Thank you.” Dean grabs the keys and the card. He turns around to walk away, but bumps into Sam’s chest in the process.

 

Sam doesn’t say anything in the elevator. Dean goes to kiss his weak, wounded puppy face away, but Sam twists his head and coughs. Dean opens his mouth comment, but he gives Sam the extra space instead.

~

“You got the _Honeymoon_ Suite?!”

“Yeah? Dude everyone knows they have the softest beds in the building,” Dean says. He shrugs off his jacket and goes to sprawl out on the heart-shaped bed.

“We’re not married; we’re _brothers_ ,” Sam hisses, dropping the bags on the floor. “I call the first shower. Why don’t you try it out with the woman in the lobby.”

Dean’s heart lurches as he struggles to sit up quickly enough, “Wait Sam, I’m-” He flinches when the door to the bathroom slams closed.

 

 _Well shit_.

~*~

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Sam barely talked to him- just grunts of acknowledgement. It wasn’t until Dean said, “Why are you so bitchy about this?” that Sam finally snapped.

Sam drops his fork like it burned him. “ _You_ were the one who wanted us to be a monogamous relationship only. And now you change your mind? You don’t get to do that without telling me, Dean. So fine, you want to chase chicks again? Then we’re _strictly_ brothers again.” With that Sam stands up from his seat and walks away.

 

This is way harder than Dean planned. He needs to fix this before Saturday arrives.

~

Back in the room was even more awkward. Sam was already laying in bed when Dean stepped out of the bathroom from his shower. After slipping on boxers, he tried curling up behind Sam, but Sam proceeded to move all the way to the edge. Not wanting him to fall off the bed, Dean rolled back to his side with a defeated sigh.

 

Dean waited until Sam finally fell asleep to get up and get dressed. “‘M sorry Sam,” Dean whispers, stepping towards the door, “I’ll be back soon.”

 

He misses Sam’s shaky exhale.

~*~

Dean meets their hunter buddy Barry at the Biker House a few miles down the road.

“Hey man,” Dean greets, shaking the man’s hand, “thanks for doing this for me.”

“Anything for love. We biker guys may look mean and nasty, but that’s far from it,” Barry says. “How’s Sam?”

“He’s not too happy with me,” Dean admits, rubbing the back of his neck guiltily, “but I’m gonna fix it. I gotta.”

“Ouch. Good luck brotha,” Barry winces in sympathy. “Well here are the rings, engraved exactly to your liking.” He hands over two rings to Dean.

The rings are pure silver, but the engraved initials are lined in gold. _Exactly_ how Dean wanted.

“Perfect. Sam’s going to lose his mind,” Dean chuckles. He slips on the ring engraved with Sam’s initials; Sam won’t say no. Dean’s sure of it.

“Good, my pal Gerald will be happy to hear this. So you wanna give the payment to me or I can just pass it along to him…”

“I tell you what Barry, I’ll give you half and the other half will be sent along to Gerald. Deal?” Dean digs into his pants pocket, pulling out a stack of hundreds.

“Uh, sure sure. When can he expect it?” Barry tries to hide his sudden nervousness by straightening out his posture.

Dean hands over the wad of cash with a sly smile, “Within the next week, he’ll get his earnings.”

 

They part like that, Barry a thousand bucks richer and Dean a soon-to-be married man. Who would of thought that? Dean thumbs the matching ring in his pocket the entire drive back to the hotel.

~*~

Dean nods his thanks as the doors are opened for him by the boy on duty.

 

He heads straight to the twenty-four hour bar, knocking twice against the granite top. “What can I get for you at this early hour, hon?” The bartender greets, not masking her Texan accent.

Dean almost instinctively flirts with the woman but remembers Sam’s snarl. “A beer’s good for me.”

“You got it.” She disappears down the bar, popping of the cap audible in the silence. She returns with the bottle. “That’ll be fifteen. Stuff’s great.”

He nurses it momentarily before saying, “Thank you.” Dean pulls out a twenty, sliding it to her. “Keep the change.”

“Tell me, what’s buggin’ ya?”

Dean raises an eyebrow at her- Cheyenne. “Why does something have to be buggin’ me to want a beer?”

“Oh darlin’, nobody’s gonna be here at three in the morning just for kicks,” Cheyenne shakes her head, two fingers thumping against the countertop. “Marriage trouble?”

He snorts, taking another swig. “You could say that.”

“Well I’ve gotta be here for ‘nother…two hours so tell me.” Cheyenne pulls around a stool and sits.

“You don’t want to hear about my problems,” Dean comments absently. “You just want someone to keep you busy.”

Cheyenne clicks her tongue twice. “You’re right, sorta, but I ain’t one to take a married man to my room or the supply closet. This is better.”

Dean nearly chokes on his alcohol. He contemplates this but again something tugs at his guts. She’s pretty enough, but he doubts he could really enjoy himself. “Yeah, I don’t think my fiancé will be very happy towards me returning smelling like sex. Not that he’s happy with me right now anyway.”

“Doghouse card huh?” Cheyenne chuckles. “Bad luck there. What’d you do?”

“Old habits die hard and you flirt with the lady working the front desk,” Dean muses. Cheyenne’s roar of laughter startles him, almost spilling the beer. Country women.

“What no hot jealous, angry sex?”

“Unfortunately no. He’s killer so it’s a shame.”

“If you’re ever lookin’ for a third, remind me to give you my number.” She waggles her eyebrows, giggling softly.

“Men must _love_ you,” Dean drawls. He looks up at the clock; he should be getting back before Sam wakes.

“You damn straight. Cowgirl born n’ raised.” Cheyenne winks. Interesting.

“You’re a character and a half but now I should head back to my room. Thanks for the beer, Chey.” He gets up, passing the empty bottle back to her.

“No problem, sugar. Just visit me again before you toss outta here. I’ll be here again tonight.”

 

Dean leaves, giving her one last genuine smile. He’s honestly gonna miss her.

~

Dean slips into the room quietly, but he nearly has a heart attack. Sam’s shaking and thrashing in his sleep.

Dodging Sam’s fists, Dean crawls onto the bed and pulls Sam into his arms. “ _Sam_ , wake up! It’s okay, I’m here.”

Sam wakes suddenly, grasping onto Dean’s shirt like a lost child. His hair is all ruffled, forehead lined in sweat. “…Dean? W-where did you go?”

“I went down to the bar for a while. I didn’t go far, promise,” Dean tells him, running his hand through Sam’s hair to fix it. He kisses both of Sam’s cheeks, “I wouldn’t leave you, you know this.”

Sam’s shaking has reduced to sparse shivering, but he still hasn’t let go of Dean. “No luck picking up a chick?” A lame joke attempt.

“Don’t need a girl when I got you Sammy,” Dean says

“I-I’m sorry, I should have trusted you better. I know you wouldn’t drop me like that,” Sam whispers.

“Hey, hey,” Dean dismisses him, “no Sam this has been my fault. I knew you didn’t mean what you said earlier. Tell you what, after breakfast, you and me will go buy a shit ton of fireworks for tonight, okay?”

“Yeah alright,” Sam agrees, relaxing his grip on Dean. “Everyone in town is meeting at Wolf Park around seven for barbecue and fireworks.”

“More fireworks, more fun,” Dean chuckles. “And free food.” That gets a laugh out of Sam. “Can we be good now? No more fighting?”

Sam pulls Dean’s head down for a kiss. “Yeah.”

~*~

After contributing their haul to the community pile later that evening, Dean lost Sam to a bunch of kids who began climbing all over him like a jungle gym.

Dean didn’t particularly mind, absently twirling a sparkler in his hand and taking in the surroundings.

The women seemed to linger around Sam and their kids, obviously amused by the scene and fawning over him (Dean wanted to plaster himself all over Sam). The men were setting up spots for the fireworks, laughing and drinking beer after beer.

His attention was brought back to Sam, his brother’s laugh loud as the children pushed him down to the ground and squealing like excited pups.

One of the soccer moms must of taken pity on Sam because she herded the munchkins off of his brother and helped him to his feet. Sam dusted himself off briefly before looking at Dean, giving him a dimpled smile.

The lady takes hold of Sam’s wrist and pulls him towards Dean. “Sorry about our children taking your boyfriend,” she apologizes.

“No worries, it was kinda nice to see to Sam get taken down by a bunch of little kids.”

“Very funny Dean.” Sam shoves Dean lightly in the shoulder.

“Anyway, the show will begin shortly. It was good to meet the two of you.” The woman gives them a fond smile and turns away back towards her friends.

Sam gives Dean a quick kiss before asking, “What are you doing back here?”

“‘S not so crowd-”

The first of the fireworks go off, bringing the conversation to a halt. Sam walks a few inches out of the shade of the tree to see them more clearly.

Dean shakes his head, chuckling to himself. He can’t believe he’s about to do this. He pulls out Sam’s ring from his pocket and slides the stick of the sparkler through it. _Lame_ , his mind supplies, making his stomach churn uneasily.

Dean gets down on one knee, while Sam’s still distracted. Once the violent popping ceases, he says, “Hey Sam.”

Sam spins around, teeth instantly latching onto his bottom lip to obviously keep from laughing.

Dean’s face heats up in no time, and he knows he’s red as a tomato. “Will you marry me, you bitch?”

“Well I don’t remember that last part being in there,” Sam jokes.

Dean growls, glaring at Sam halfheartedly.

Sam laughs, walking the steps back to Dean and taking the sparkler from him. “Yes you jerk, I will.”

Dean gets to his feet, adjusting his shirt in a nervous squirm. He watches Sam observe the ring before sliding it on his finger, tossing the sparkler behind him.

“ _Aw Dean_ , such a sap for getting our initials engraved on them,” Sam teases.

Dean starts to rebuke Sam’s childish behavior, especially since he feels out of place right now, but he’s suddenly got an armful of Sam ( _jesus bring us both to the ground why don’t you!_ ), and his mouth is occupied by Sam’s as well.

“ _Sam_ ,” Dean groans, prying his lips away, “don’t you think you’re a little too big for this?”

Sam climbs off, snickering and smiling like a loon. His dimples are making quite the appearance tonight, and it is all because of Dean.

 **  
**Dean lets Sam cling to his side the rest of the evening, and even allows the group of soccer moms coo and giggle over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in parts on tumblr, so the ending is kinda awkward since writer's block started kicking my ass between parts 3 and 4. Enjoy anyway. Also what even are titles.


End file.
